knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
William Mitchell
Admiral William Mitchell ret. *Appearance: William stands about 6'1" and is rather lanky with curly red hair. His ancestry can be traced to colonist from the British Isles, Earth Stats Skills Psi Skills Home World (industrial, desert) The home wold that William came from was a mineral barely habitable dust ball. It you are not a miner then you worked in one of the factories processing metals. #Trade (0) #Survival (0) #Space Science (0) #Physical Science (0) #Medic (0) Career 1 (Navy) - Ship: Ingraham (age 18-22) William did not want to live the life of his parents working either in the mines or in the factories. Enlisting into the military was the only option for Will to get off planet and see the universe. He knew that he did not want to be a ground pounder and the only service that would take advantage of his skills was the navy. His intention at that time was to due one tour and get out and do something else. #While going through basic training William picked up the following set of skills ##Pilot (0) ##Vacc Suit (0) ##Zero-G (0) ##Gunner (0) ##Mechanic (0) ##Gun Combat (0) #Roll for Skills ##The time spent during this career was spent in the engineering section of a destroyer "The Ingraham" ##Picked up Engineer - Life Support (1) #Roll for Officer Corp ##With Will's natural education aptitude he easily passed the exams to make it into the officer corp. The track that Will picked was through Engineering. ##Picked up Mechanic (1) #Roll for Promotion ##The tests and things needed for promotion were easy to pass and Will was promoted to the rank of Ensign. ##Picked up Engineer - Maneuver Engines (1), Melee - Blades (1) #Roll for Survival ##No Problems #Roll for Events ##Rolled Event 8: Your vessel participates in a diplomatic mission. From this William gained Recon (1). This mission was escort duty to protect a representative of the imperil. This involved some undercover work on planet in order to detect hostile intent. Career 2 - Navy (age 22-26) William did not mind his first enlistment in the Navy as he was able to work on things that he had interest in. Most important is that there are no dust storms on a ship. #Roll for Skills ##Engineer - Jump Engines (1): With his interest in engines after being promoted last term, Will requested and was granted a transfer to Jump Engines. #Roll for Promotion ##Promotion was easy for Will as it always has been. This time he was promoted to Sub-Lieutenant. With the promotion was also a branching out into other ship systems. Unfortunately promotion also came with a transfer of ships mid tour. ##Sensors (1) ##Leadership(1) #Roll for Survival ##No Issues #Roll for Events ##Rolled Event 9: Foiled an attempted crime on board, such as mutiny, sabotage, smuggling, or conspiracy. Gain an enemy, but also gain +2 toward next advancement. The event in question was a lover's triangle where two guys were after the same girl. Gerry had rigged one of the systems to explode when his rival Mirod was using it. Fortunately for Mirod the jury-rigging of the system caused an anomaly that I was able to detect during a routine diagnostic. I was able to see that the anomaly was not a part failure but an act of sabotage. Using the footage of the nearby security cameras I was able to detect who did it. I then informed the captain and Gerry was tried at a court martial. Gerry said that he was going to get his revenge, but I largely ignored it due to him being locked away in prison. Career 3 - Navy (age 26-30) By this time I was thinking of making the Navy a career. I had spend 8 years with them so far and this upcoming term would put me over the half way point for retirement. I also have gotten used to space travel and had no intention of settling down on one planet any time soon. #Roll for Skill ##Engineer - Power #Roll for Promotion ##It felt good the day that I was promoted to Lieutenant. I am not away from the sigma that comes with being a junior officer. ##With this promotion I was tasked with fixing and maintaining the computer systems on board ship. Picked up Computers (1) #Roll for Survival ##No Issues #Roll for events. ##Rolled Event 12: You display heroism in battle, saving the whole ship. You gain promotion automatically. ##Our ship was attached by raiders and the engines were reaching the critical failure point where they could blow and ignite the fuel in the tanks. Risking the extreme heat and noxious gas I was able to crawl into the maintenance tubes and shut the engines down before they went critical. ##Promotion to Commander, picked up Tatics-Navy (1) Career 4 - Navy (age 30-34) This had to be the highlight of my career in the Navy. I was promoted and made captain of my own ship. I hoped that it would stay that way for a long time to come. #Roll for Skill ##Remote Operations (1) #Roll for Promotion ##Promoted to Rank of Captain. Given command of a small engineering/science Vessel. ## Social Standing increased to 10 ###At this point in time there could be a connection between my character and Remy's. Her character could have used my ship on one of her missions. ##Picked up Engineer - Electronics (1) #Roll for Events ##Rolled a life event ##Picked up a contact ##Due to events in Career 5, Paul had William and Samantha meeting and falling in love with each other when he is captain of the ship and she the senior medical officer (Star Trek - Next Gen). Will got picked up for a promotion and moved to the academy and with his new rank, had Sam come along as well. #Roll for Survival ##No Issues #Roll for Aging ##No Effects Career 5 - Navy (age 34-38) I would have to say that sometimes promotion sucks. Do to my stellar job as a ships captain I was promoted to Admiral and put in charge of a desk. More importantly the engineering and science cadets. #Roll for Skill ## Picked up Pilot (1) #Roll for Promotion ## Promoted to Admiral ## Picked up Astrogation (1) ## Social Standing Increased to 11 #Roll for Survival ##No Issues #Roll for Events ## Rolled 7 - life event ## Improved Relationship - A romantic relationship involving the character deepens, possibility leading to marriage. At this time meet and fell in love with Samantha. While at the academy their relationship improved and both moved to get married and leave the service. #Roll for Aging ##Forced to reduce one physical trait by 1. Lowered strength from 9 to 8 Mustering Out + Retirement * Career 1: Weapon with Ammo * Career 2: +1 Int * Career 3: TAS Membership * Career 4: 2 Ship Shares * Career 5: Ship Boat * Bonus 1; 50,000 Cash * Bonus 2: +2 Social standing * Bonus 3: 2 Ship Shares * Freebie: 20,000 cash * 10,000/year retirement Post Retirement What is a retired Admiral to due. I was sitting at a bar on the space station Epsi 5 mulling over this very thought when I overheard a merchant asking the bartender if he knew of anyone who could command and pilot a ship. I got up from my chair and introduced myself. After a long discussion over a few beers I became his new captain.